One-shots :)
by Dreamer852
Summary: Just a bunch of short one shots... request a pair if you want to! Read the note inside to get a better idea. Rated T to be safe xD First up: Pillar Pair with Fem!Ryoma
1. Being a Woman

**Hey everyone, just a collection of one-shots… they don't have to all be romance, they can be friendship too! Uh, feel free to request a pair… I'll be doing them in order, so don't be disheartened if it takes some time to get to your requested pairing!**

**Also, make sure to tell me if you want a gender-bend within the pairing! **

**I'd prefer to keep it at Ryoma x ? But I'm always open to other pairs! NO SMUT WILL BE WRITTEN!**

**So, on with the first one-shot! (P.S, I'll always keep this as a completed story and will only post once a week)**

**Warning/s: OOCness**

* * *

Fem!Ryoma x Tezuka (Pillar pair)

**.**

BEING A WOMAN

* * *

"Echizen, 40 laps." Tezuka said, his eye twitching slightly.

"Yadda." The princess of tennis retorted.

"You are late." Tezuka pointed out.

'_Yea, 1 minute late!'_ her mind screamed.

"I was helping a pregnant lady who fell down the stairs!" Ryoma said instead and stood her ground. She was in a foul mood, and the cramps in her stomach did little to help. Running laps would be even more of a horror.

"50 laps." The captain warned, seemingly on his last nerve.

Ryoma still stood there, shuffling her feet.

"60 la-" He was cut off when Ryoma stopped him from speaking, sprinting off like there was no tomorrow, a small contortion of pain written all over her face – at least her cap was hiding it. She ducked her head down even further, speeding up even more just to get the laps over and done with.

_12…_ she counted in her head.

_36…_ she panted slightly, a stab of pain running through her stomach as she almost lurched over.

_38… _the pain was almost too much to bear. She placed her palm over her abdomen, sweat trickling down her forehead in the scorching heat. She balled her fists and kept running, blood pounding in her ears and every step seemed to rattle every bone in her body.

This was something she'd really have to get used to.

She'd just woke up over the weekend, her sheets stained… and she thought she was dying. When she screamed, Nanjiro raced up the stairs and burst out laughing when he saw her state.

He said something about becoming a woman and little Echizens running around the house in the near future, but Ryoma had been too freaked out to care.

Yes, just two days ago, Echizen Ryoma, at the age of 13, had hit puberty. Yay.

_41…_ she kept counting, awkwardly dodging a stray rock before she landed on her face.

She could feel someone eying her as she ran. But for some reason, it wasn't a piercing stare. It was rather comforting, almost like the person watching her was worried. She mentally snorted, as if.

At 45 laps, her legs felt like jelly. Ryoma frowned, usually she could run 100 more, but of course, she felt more drained than before the moment she'd woken up.

"_Echizen…"_ Ryoma blinked, she was even hallucinating now!

"ECHIZEN!" The call started her and she acted out of instinct.

"WHAT?!" She shrieked back, loud enough for everyone to hear.

The whole court went silent as Kikumaru nudged Oishi next to him.

"Nya, O'chibi is in a bad mood." He whispered not-so-quietly.

"Echizen." Tezuka stated calmly again, "You've already run 70 laps."

"EH?!"

Ryoma's eyes widened… since when did she miscount?

"Echizen. Come with me. I think we need to talk." Tezuka sighed and promptly turned on his heel toward the club room.

Sighing, she dragged her feet after the stoic captain. _'And why did I even begin to like this man?'_ she asked herself.

Shutting the door behind her, she turned around to find herself face to face with a Ponta.

"Drink. You'll feel better." Tezuka shoved the can into her hands.

Ryoma rolled her eyes, of course she'd feel better… this was _Ponta_ they were talking about! She flicked the tab of the can open and took a long sip, the cool, sweet liquid sliding down her throat, settling her angry stomach slightly.

She almost moaned in relief.

"Next time, tell me." Tezuka took off his glasses and rubbed his temples. And was… that a faint blush on his cheeks?!

"Tell you what?" Ryoma questioned.

"That you… that you…" the hawk eyed boy seemed to be at a loss for words, "you are experiencing girl problems." He finally came up with.

"Oh." She replied, "You don't seem to handling the topic all too well right now."

"You still must tell me. Inui will write up a substitute training regime for you."

"Huh? And what? Let him record when I'm – as you call it – experiencing girl problems? Then figure out the regularity of it, and then make sure he records everything I do in the meantime. Like, when I'm mad or upset? Or if I just happen to eat different or drink more water? Or if I just happen to excuse myself because then pain is unbearable, and Inui will just stand there with a knowing smile on his face? Or what if he brews up a new… juice to make me 'feel' better and it turns out I end up vomiting into the toilets for over an hour? How about if he uses it against me? Or worse yet, tells _Fuji _everything he writes down? Then there's also the possibility tha – mffph" Ryoma stopped talking and looked at Tezuka with wide eyes.

"Echizen. Stop." His eyes twinkled with humour as he took his hand away from her mouth.

The two sat there, staring at each other for some time before pain shot back through her stomach again. She doubled over and clutched her stomach as she fought away the urge to cry out in pain.

A comforting hand was quickly placed on her back, performing calm ministrations across it.

Ryoma shivered and looked back up at her usually stoic captain.

"T-Tezuka?"

"Ah?" He feigned innocence.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He stopped drawing circular motions on her back, "Don't stop."

"Hn." Tezuka gave a small nod and started again.

"Tezuka?" she said again.

"Ah?" he replied… again.

"Thanks." She hid her blushing face in her hands, curling up into a ball, "I – I like you…" she accidently mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"E-eh? It was nothing." She quickly waved her hands in front of his face, denying having said something.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to tell me." He told her as the bell went.

He stood up at the same time as Ryoma as she turned to shuffle out of the door.

"I like you too." He whispered when she left, a soft longing in his eyes.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

"Ne, ne! How did mum and dad get together?" A girl ran around the kitchen table to tug on her father's trousers.

The said two looked at each other as the brown haired father smirked.

"Your mother became a woman." He stated.

"K-Kunimitsu!" she hissed, using his full name in utter embarrassment.

"Ne, ne! Mum, when will I become a woman?!" the little girl asked again.

"A-ah… all in due time." Ryoma muttered.

"Ne, ne – "

* * *

**Heheh, okay… horrible ending, I know… plus it's a short one-shot. Hopefully my future ones can be a bit longer.**

**So, pick a pairing I guess, this collection is mostly just to help me get back on track with writing again, get my 'creative' (yea right) mind up and running again. xD**

**I'll accept any kind of review… flames etc. I can't improve otherwise :P**


	2. Her Problems

**Okay, I know just the other day I said updates only once a week, but maybe I got a little hyped XD**

**So this was a request for the one-shot to be made as another 'girl problem type'…**

**This is for Kurayami-9 :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, by the way, for me… the less dominant of the pair goes first. Cause some people are telling me (let's say in boy x boy terms) that the 'seme' of the pairing goes first, but I prefer the other way around… (If I make no sense, ignore my ramble)**

**WARNING/s (as always): OOCness (lot's and lot's… sorry)**

**Disclaimer (forgot to put it in the last chapter, and this is going to apply throughout the whole story…): I do not, and will not – ever, own PoT unless I somehow manage to snag all rights and credits from Takeshi Konomi. BooHoo D'X**

* * *

Fem!Fuji x Tezuka (Perfect Pair)

**.**

HER PROBLEMS

* * *

Behind that smile, even Fuji Syuusuke had her problems.

You see, back then, she felt as though dressing up for a boy was stupid… but this all changed when she met Tezuka Kunimitsu on the first day of Junior High seven years ago. They had now been going out for almost three years, yet she still hadn't given up on the fact that she_ had_ to look nice around her boyfriend.

Right now, she was standing in front of her mirror, holding outfits up to herself. Just moments ago, she'd received a phone call from the said boy and it seemed like he was now on his way.

* * *

_*RING* *RING*_

"_Syuusuke? Are you free?" Tezuka had immediately asked when she picked up._

_She curled up into an even tighter ball when he asked, "Uh… um… no?"_

_Fuji felt bad for lying, but she just wasn't in the mood to go out. She'd just started her 'time of the month' and it was worse than usual._

"_Don't lie. I checked the calendar this morning you know." there was a hint of amusement in his voice._

_Fuji almost dropped her phone in embarrassment, "I – uh…" she wracked her brain, "I'm late! So I'm fine!"_

_Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake, but Tezuka had already replied._

"_W-what? Have you had any morning sickness…?" he coughed slightly, reminding her of the heated night they'd had a few weeks back._

"_N-NO! I didn't mean it like that!" Fuji wriggled her legs further into her blanket and the comfort of her bed as she lay down, face flushed like a tomato._

"_A-are you sure? Did you check?"_

"_I – " she was cut off._

"_You know what? I'll be over soon."_

* * *

Fuji sighed and chucked all of her white clothes to the side. She wasn't going to take any chances here.

Rummaging through her pile of black garments she held up an acceptable skirt with lace and nice shirt.

She deemed it good enough (hopefully) and walked into her bathroom, leaving the clothes strewn all over the floor.

She stood at the sink for a few moments, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She opened her eyes and looked at all of her flaws, pimples and crooked teeth. Why… how did she just happen to snag a guy like Tezuka? He was just too perfect, and she was… mediocre.

She frowned slightly and poked at her face for a while more, seemingly realized what she'd come into the bathroom for in the first place, she slipped off her shirt to change and put the nicer one on.

*CLICK*

Her head whipped to the source of the sound, only to find Tezuka standing there, phone in hand.

"A-Ah! Kunimitsu… let me get changed." She reached out to close the door, but he was faster, blocking it with his foot.

"No. You're perfect the way you are." He shoved the door back open and pulled her out, "I let myself in."

"I-It's okay… It's not the first time." She said, putting another shirt on and ignoring the other comment.

"I bought wasabi sushi."

"You didn't have to…" she trailed off as she saw Tezuka eye the piles of clothing on the floor.

"Separating white from black?" he raised an eyebrow.

She looked to the floor, guilty, "Well, I just – "

Soft lips were pressed to hers and relief flushed through her, her cramps disappearing to another universe, her problems melting into nothing.

His warmth up close made her stomach burst from the inside out, causing her to smile – a real one – into the kiss. Tezuka's lips moulded perfectly against hers, the two a perfect pair.

"You obviously aren't late." Tezuka pointed out when they separated.

Fuji's eyes opened tenfold and she blushed vividly, looking away, "S-Shut up." She pouted, blowing out her cheeks.

"It's okay to curl up into a ball." Tezuka held her even closer. If he'd been dating her for well over two years, he should at least know her moods when the time came.

Fuji bit her trembling lip, seeming to have an internal battle, debating whether she should give in or not.

Before the mental debate came to an end, Tezuka went and pulled her onto the bed anyway, a small yelp escaping her lips.

She fell into a rather comfortable position, her head resting on her boy-friends chest, and her legs were tucked in to keep warmth near her stomach.

All of these random thoughts and emotions suddenly took over her, and she burst into tears, the salty mess falling onto Tezuka's shirt as he patted her back, calmly and reassuringly.

"K-Kuni-chi." She whispered his nickname through sobs, "Why did you pick me to be your girl-friend?"

"Do I need to have a reason?" his reply was so confident, so sure, that she cried even harder, feeling embarrassed she couldn't stop the water works. He leaned in closer, "But, I love this side of you the most, the one where you're alone, just with me. And you drop that façade to let me see the true you."

Fuji stifled a laugh between the tears, "That… that was so cheesy."

'_And great for blackmail…'_ she then thought to herself.

* * *

END

* * *

**Hmmm I really need to work on my endings… but I thought it can't be Fuji without that thought at the end :P**

**Anyway! Review, request… whatever!**

**Next up is also for Kurayami-9 and then its RyoKei's request (there are still others too)**


	3. Graduation Surprise

**For Kurayami-9 (again) **

**A list of the next three pairings will be at the end of this one-shot. Requests are still open.**

**I made a mistake of saying I'll update once a week… I think updates are gonna be pretty random from me. xD**

**Warning:/s OOCness… hehehe**

* * *

Fem!Niou x Yagyuu (Platinum Pair)

**.**

GRADUATION SURPRISE

* * *

"Masaharu." Yagyuu warned.

"Hiroshi." The girl complained back.

"Just do it."

"But Hi-ro-shi…" she dragged out his name.

"They'll find out sooner or later."

"I'll bet they've suspected for a while now anyway."

"Even so, I can't just pop up in a dress and tell them I'm a girl!" Niou hissed back, slightly annoyed that her beloved boy-friend no longer acted… gentlemanly around her.

"It's our graduation celebration. They ought to know." Yagyuu sighed.

"But what's wrong with cross dressing? I already dress up as Sanada half of the time." She sniggered.

"Just do it." He said again, pressing his face into the palm of his hand.

The two were already late as it was. In fact, they were technically ready to go ages ago, but Yayguu wanted Niou to attend as a girl, trying to force her to get changed.

They'd secretly been going out since Yagyuu had found out. He'd popped over to Niou's place since she'd been sick and had found out about her love of cross-dressing – or just cos-playing for that matter.

"Fine." Niou finally complied.

The boy's head snapped up, had _THE_ Niou Masaharu just given in? Although rather reluctantly – but that didn't matter.

Niou finally found a suitable dress that wasn't crumpled, but balled it up in her fist before stomping off to change. Slamming the bathroom door, the room shook slightly and there was a loud clatter before Yagyuu heard a muffled string of curses.

He sighed, it was rare he saw Niou dressed like a proper lady, dress and all. It was just one of the few times he thought she should dress respectfully for the celebration.

* * *

Niou slammed the door closed, feeling the floor shake before she turned around, accidentally knocking over the many bottles and things scattered over the sink ledge. They tumbled to the floor, one of the bottles falling onto her toe, causing her the scream out in aggravation.

'_Dress up my ass.'_ Her mind screamed. Why couldn't she just go as a male? It was just a celebration.

She sighed as she shoved the ugly frock on with a slight struggle. Zipping it up from the side, she smoothed down her skirt from its small rumples.

'_Girls are weak, always insecure, they always cry, and look ugly when they try to be pretty.'_ A voice taunted her. She shook her head in response.

She pulled out her rats-tail and gave it a quick comb with her fingers before tying it up in two thin braids, the loose hair hanging around her like a bob.

She looked at herself in the mirror.

'…_and look ugly when they try to be pretty.'_

"I hate this…" she mumbled under her breath, turning to walk out of the bathroom.

She could see the back of Yagyuu's head as he waited patiently on the couch. At the creak of the door, his head whipped around to see the true identity of Niou standing there.

Honestly, he was at a loss for words.

"So?" she pressed.

"U-uh… you look beautiful." He lied through his teeth. It was the ugliest dress he'd ever seen.

"I knew I shouldn't have tried." She muttered, looking down to the ground.

A single tear slid down her cheek and fell to the floor, staining the carpet.

"No! You're perfect." He forced a smile on his face and checked his watch, "W-we're running quite late, we should go before every one wonders where we are."

"R-really?" Niou sniffled.

"Certain." He gave a quick nod of reassurance to his 'insecure' girl. Walking towards her and placing his hand at the small of her back, he led her out of the room and the front door, locking it behind him. Luckily the meeting place was the café that was just around the corner, where Niou had once worked, but was fired within the hour (and I think you know why).

* * *

"Yagyuu… you're late, and where is Niou? I thought he was coming with you?" Yukimura smiled, although more menacing rather than a greeting.

Niou hid behind her lover, her fingers clasping onto his jacket shyly.

"Ah," Yagyuu nodded, moving toward the side and bringing Niou forwards, "This is Niou."

"Hah?" Everyone got a questioning look on their faces.

Kirihara blinked a couple of times before jumping up in slight recognition, "Who are you and what have you done with Niou?!" he pointed rudely toward her chest area.

"Kirihara… calm down, if you look closely, you can still tell it's still Niou." Yagyuu pushed his hand down, "Also, it is rude to point at a lady's chest."

"Nice try, Niou, but this is obviously another prank of yours." Marui popped his gum, leaning back on his chair to observe her.

"Ah, and I thought it was perfect." Niou shrugged, playing along.

"It's such an ugly dress, anyone could tell."

Niou laughed, holding her stomach, "I guess so."

"Where did you find fake breasts?" Marui reached out to poke her chest but his hand was slapped away, "Hey! What was that for?" he rubbed his sore hand and glared at Yagyuu.

"Please refrain from touching my girl-friend like that." Yagyuu almost growled.

"Hmm, I didn't know you hand a girl-friend." A familiar voice spoke.

"M-Masaharu!" Yagyuu choked out in surprise.

Somehow, in the space of three seconds, she managed to wriggle out of that hideous dress and plonk herself in an open seat, dressed as a man.

"Puri."

The boy sighed, he'd fallen for another of her pranks.

"So… wait. Niou is still a guy right?" Kirihara asked.

"99.99% Niou is a girl actually." Renji stated.

"Ah." Sanada nodded a frown on his face, even the stoic man could tell.

"What?! Niou, why'd you never tell us?!" Kirihara yelled. Although now in high school, a year until he graduated, he was still quite oblivious.

"You never asked." Niou brushed it off.

"So… are you dating Yagyuu?" Jackal finally decided to join into the conversation.

"It's not so bad." Niou shrugged, smirking as she saw her boy-friend's reaction.

"Not so bad… you say?" Yayguu almost seethed – he was still standing.

"Puri, not bad, but not great…" she joked.

"Are you trying to torment me?" he leaned in and hissed, placing a hand on her thigh.

"Only because it's fun." Niou giggled slightly.

The rest of the regulars turned a blind eye, striking up a different conversation and pulling Kirihara in.

"I can show you fun." Yagyuu whispered seductively, his lips brushing across the shell of her ear.

"Nah, not in the mood." Niou tried to pull away and face the others, wanting to join in.

"Are you sure?" He drawled out.

"Absolutely." You could tell she was starting to cave in.

Yagyuu straightened and caught the attention of the others.

"Niou and I will be leaving now." He announced.

"Eh? But you just got he – " Kirihara started.

"Maa, just leave them be, boya." Yukimura interjected, a knowing smile on his face as a few faces became dusted with red.

And just like that, Yagyuu and Niou disappeared as fast as she could say 'Puri.'

'_You'd be surprised… just one man can make you feel special, strong, and anything but insecure.'_

* * *

FIN

* * *

**I think the ending was pretty rushed here… argh someone come tutor me with endings DX**

**This was a wee bit longer, but not by much.**

**Anyways, I've always wondered if Niou's pranks were just a façade… so I guess I put what 'Niou's thoughts really are' in here. Or, well, in my mind.**

**Next three one-shots:**

**Fem!Ryo x Atobe for RyoKei**

**Ryoma x Fuji for RyomaLovers**

**OT5 for RyomaLovers**

**(6 more requests following this list)**


	4. Chapter 4

***PLEASE READ***

**This is Dreamer852's sister. She can't update her stories anymore. **

**She worked hard to get the next chapter of her stories out, always telling me her friends are waiting, so I'll post the most recent unfinished chapter. **

**For RyoKei!**

**Warning/s: OOCness? Actually there's not as much as usual… I hope.**

Fem!Ryoma x Atobe (Royal Pair)

**.**

BRAT

Atobe finally worked up the courage to knock on the door of the Echizen's household. He tapped on the wooden door rapidly for a few minutes until he heard a click and the door slowly creaked open, a girl's head popping out, still looking half asleep.

"Who is it… it's 8 in the morning…" she groaned, slumping onto the door frame.

"Ore-sama has come to pick you up." He coughed lightly.

The girl finally seemed to wake up and looked Atobe dead in the eye, "Ah, it's Monkey King." She said dully.

"Brat." He hissed, "We need to be there at 9."

"Where do we need to be?" she asked confused.

"Your tennis match."

"Ah… right." Ryoma yawned and opened the door wider, revealing her pyjamas consisting of an oversized shirt… with no shorts underneath, "Let me go get ready."

Atobe frowned as he let himself into her house, watching her pad back toward her room, her hips swinging back and forth in a hypnotising manner.


End file.
